With Hiei's Kodomo
by dracolov
Summary: Botan and Hiei have a little fun one night, but when she finds out she is with child what will Botan do? Will she even tell Hiei the news or will she run away?
1. over the table

A/n: Not sure what I am doing with this, I could just do this one short shoot or make it a chapter story we'll see.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me'

Botan was so turned on she couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't even sit and watch TV as it were. She didn't even know why she was turned on to began with. All she know was when she woke up this morning she was ready to jump the nearest willing male that came her way and that was 12 hours ago! All she need was a willing male and the naive to do something like a one night stand. Witch of those two things didn't she have? Well for one the naive to do such a thing. She had never in her life been ok with the idea of picking up some strange guy she'd only meat once and fucking him all night long just for the sack of fucking. She believed in having some kind of relationship with the man first. Weather it was a boyfriend/girlfriend thing or a just friends or hell even a working relationship didn't matter as long as she know the guy more then five minutes before taking him home with her.

Then there was the finding a willing male witch was a laugh. All the guy's she know were involved with someone, workaholics, just thought of her as a good friend or in one person case hate her guts. Grumbling to herself Botan got off the sofa to get some ice cream form the kitchen. What else did she have? She wasn't having sex with anyone that was for damn sure. After getting her ice cream she removed her underwear in an attempt to easy the want in her. Now all she had on was a big t-shirt left behind by an old lover who run off with some other girl who had lots of money. Putting the bowl down she pulled a blanket over her lower half. She hated the idea of touching herself it just seemed so lonely. Because you had to do it yourself you didn't have someone to help out making the idea a lonely one right?

She wished it would just stop aching so badly as she rub at it throw the blanket. Looking at her ice cream she fined it had melted already making her sigh in fruition. She was about to do the thinkable and touch herself when she heard a noise in the next room. Turning to look over the sofa she found Hiei looking back at her. He had a folder in his right hand telling her it was a mission. Completely forgetting she didn't have underwear on along with the fact Hiei would smell her aerials the minuet she was turned on, Botan got to her feet and walk over to him. She didn't see the man's look of shock as she took the folder and flipped it open. Nor did she notice him sniff the air and lick his lips a bit. All she took note of was the new mission looked like a cake walk for her boys.

She put the folder down on the table to lay out all the pieces and just see if anything was out of the ordinarily. She didn't even think to say a word to Hiei. He wasn't the talkative type and once he was done dropping something off he would leave he always did. So as she leaded over the table and her t-shirt slide a little higher up her backside she didn't give it a second thought. She just kept on looking each page and photo over. She put down a photo of the building they were going to and reached for the one of the man in charge. A fan was blowing and it had blown the photo farther across the table making Botan really have to reach for it. Making her t-shirt ride up even farther then before because she had to just about lay on the table top to reach the damn photo. And just when her finger made contact with the edge of the photo she felt something cold and wet between her legs. Causing her too moan out rather loudly.

A small hand run over her naked behind as a small tong lapped away at her. She was so stunned she didn't know what to do. She just laid there for while as Hiei fulfilled her needs. It felt so good to have his little tong dance over the skin she had just moments ago wished would stop aching. She found she wanted more then anything for him to go farther and do more things to her then having a brain wave and making him stop. She even moved her legs farther apart to give him better access to her womanhood. She gasped when his finger moved inside her she had to grade hold of the table to keep for falling over. The little bastered was working wonders between her legs like no man had done before. It was amazing to her she hadn't climaxed when he started to finger her.

His tong still licking away as his fingers moved within her and his thud rub at her clit all of witch was making her vitiation blare, her knees week and her breathing heavily. Finely she climaxed and he lapped it all up making her get hot and heavily all over. She couldn't image what it would be like to go all the way with him, but she was hoping to find out. She wanted to look back at him and see what he was doing, but some small part of her feared if she did she'd find it was only a dream. She felt his fingers move back inside her getting her readily for whatever he planed to do next. She moaned softly enjoying his touch as he touched her in ways she had only dreamed of. When he suddenly stopped Botan had archery whimpered in protest. She heard him chuckle softly before pull her a tad bit backward.

And with one swift motion his large member filled her. Making her ach off the table and cry out his name. Photos and pages went flying in every direction as he pumped in and out of her at increasable speeds. While she tried her best to keep hold of something to keep for making a fool out of herself and falling over. She came once, twice, three times and finely he cried out as he came inside her. With a quick slap on the ass he was go leaving Botan wanting more.


	2. the news

A/N: Ok so everyone that reviews me asks me to add on about the baby in my other two stories. Well the true is I don't have any good ideas for those stories to add on to them. How ever as I was watching the Insider around 130 this morning I had a grate idea for this story witch was going to be a one shoot, but what the hell I am game to try something now… I just hope it wont suck as I think it might lol…Of chouse I think that about all my stories. Well excise me my cat is sucking on my ear and digging his claws into my shoulder as I write this. So I would like to say I am sorry for any excreta lettters. Now on with the show

Chapter 2

It had been three weeks scene Botan had been fucked by Hiei. He and the other boys had left for there mission and she had stayed behind to watch over the other girls. That was what she did when Yusuke thought the mission was to dangers for her to go along with them. Witch she found she did more and more of with each passing day. Sighing she put down the newspaper and looked around the whetting room. She hated the Dr. Offices it was just so bla, but she hadn't been well the pass few weeks. She found she felt faint a lot or sickly as if she might throw up and she found she want to the bathroom more then use-ly. So when Shizuru had said she should go to the Dr. Botan agreed. An now here she sat whetting for the Dr. to call her name. The room felt kind of hot making her wish for some AC right then. What she didn't seem to notices was the AC was on.

"Botan Taster" (Don't know if she has a last name so I gave her one) Called a woman in a red jumper. Getting to her feet Botan followed the woman to a smaller room were she was told to what some more. Taking a set on the table she looked around the room. It was filled with little models of the human body. The Dr. entered the room to smile at her. She asked Botan what seemed to be bothering her and several other questions. Before making her pee in a cup and taking some blood. She was then left alone to what and see if anything turned up. It was all about the whetting in a Dr. Office it seemed the longer you what the more important you were. The door open and her Dr. walked in holding a clip board the woman had a hug smile on her face.

"Well Ms. Taster we have found the chouse of all your little problems." The smile seemed to get even bigger and Botan wonder what could be so grate about knowing what ailed her. "I am pleased to inform you Ms. Taster you are infect pregnant. Congregation, now I have some papers here for you to sigh and a list of Dr. in the area the splashes in you condition. Along with some notes on what to expect…." The Dr. Kept talking but Botan didn't hear a single word. She was so utterly shocked she had stopped breathing. Her mind was trying to say what she feared most, but it just wouldn't come through. She went through the motions, but nothing was going on in her head. It was all just one big empty space. Later after leaving the Dr.'s she went to cross the street some guy grade her arm stopping her form stepping in fort of a bus.

"You alright Ms.?" Botan turn to see a worried stranger looking back at her.

"Yeah…I'm ok" She said slowly coming around.

"You should be more careful lady you almost got run down by that bus." The nice man said to her making her smile a little. She nodded at him before thanking him for saving her and then she got on the very bus that almost ran her down. As it drove down the road toward her house it all began to snick in. She was going to be a mother and there was only one man who could be the father. Witch meant she was in some hot water. 'How on earth am I going to tell Hiei we're having a baby?' She had to go home and lay down right away. Because the next time she saw the little demon she'd have to tell him about the baby, if she could work up the naïve that was.

Getting off the bus she found Shizuru whetting on her steps. The other woman smiled at her as she got up. Botan saw she was smoking and all she could do was think that can't be good for the baby. "Hay I thought you and me go out drinking tonight. I mean with the boys gone and Keiko doing school stuff my house is way to quiet…Oh yeah how'd the Dr.'s appointment go?" Botan just stood there like a told ass for about 15 minutes making the other woman wave a hand in fort of her face "Hello anyone home?"

"I can't go out drinking Shizuru…I just found out I'm pregnant." She blared out making her friend drop the cigarette in her mouth. They just stared at each other for a real long time as if the world itself had stopped turning. "Please don't tell anyone…At lest not yet." Botan whispered as Shizuru finely leaned forward and hugged her.

"No problem…Who's the father?" She asked as the two walked up the steps to her front door. Botan found she caught on the answer and instead of saying 'Oh Hiei is' she said "It was a one night stand….I don't even know his name" She and Shizuru spent the day talking about what she should do and two options sounded like good ones. She could tell the boys about it and have them as a family of friends to lean on or she could go to one of those privet birthing house to give birth in secret. Witch with Hiei being the father sounded like the better chose. "My friend Lezzy got knocked up and went to one of them. She said it was a real nice place very clean cut. I can get the number of it if you'd like and then you'd have nine months to decide what to do with the baby."

"Yeah get the number I just might do that… As for the baby I have no idea." It was somewhere around 9pm when the phone rang. She picked it up to hear Yusuke on the other side.

"Mission complete Botan have any troubles why we were gone" He asked and she laughed a little naively.

"Nope no troubles here, you guys need a lift or anything?" She always asked if she didn't Yusuke would know something was up. He said they'd need a ride and for some reason Botan thought she should go along. To see if she was able too tell Hiei the news. As they pulled up to the boys Botan spotted him being talked to by Kurama and all it took was for him to look her way. She just froze up filling with fear of what the little demon might do. She saw him lick his lips before smirking at her and her reply was to duck down and hide form the man. She knew he had already seen her, but there was no way in hell she was going out side the car to talk to him. She stayed like that until the car was moving again. None of the boys seemed to scenes anything different about her meaning she still had time to sneak away without Hiei finding out. When Shizuru pulled up to her house Botan whispered "Get me that number ASAP." Before saying good night too Shizuru and her brother.

She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow so she went start to bed. The first thing she had to do was tell her boss she was taking a nine month sabbatical. Then she had same packing to do. She had to see if someone would water her plants and she had to come up with some lie to tell everyone about her leaving. "All this for one stinking round of hot sex"


	3. letters

A/N: Welcome back my little readers I just want you to know I changed the tale form "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me' to "With Hiei's kodomo'…OH and I am bring back AYA he has a different story again, but I just like using him lol… alright on with the story.

Chapter 3

Week 4

Botan landed on her roof top around 3pm with a rather relived state of mind. It hadn't been easy to convince her boss to let her have the nine months off and go along with a lame ass lie saying he had resigned her to a new paten. But once she told him why she need the time off and that she didn't want anyone to know about little baby. He had been happy to help her out. The lie however became true when he found a file on pregnant woman in the_ Leranea_ area. Where she was going they were disappearing form and then turning up dead. There babies however were still missing. Once she found this out she didn't even think twice about it she sighed on. Of chose her boss also wished to know who the father was to get his ok, but again she lied said-ing she didn't know his name. Koenma had called Yusuke up right that second telling him Botan was no longer apart of the team at lest for a little while. Needless to say her black haired friend was not happy to hear this at all. He made quit a scene trying to get Koenma to change his mind. She laughed at the memory making her way down the stairs to her house.

She was in a bit of a hurry as she slipped in the side door. Shizuru had called her that morning with the number and as soon as she hung up the phone with Shizuru. She called "Lady Mays house for pregnant women." It wasn't the grates of names, but Shizuru friend gave it high marks. She made all the planes for as soon as possible witch turned out to be later tonight. She wasted no time packing her things and saying her good bye to her house. Silly, but that was just her as she made her way to the door, the door bell rang. She opened it to find everyone there including Hiei who just simply stared at her. She smiled at them putting down the bags she was caring. Keiko hugged her right off the bat tears in her eyes. "You guys it's only for a little while I'll be back sooner then you think." She said letting go of Yusuke girlfriend to hug the rest of them. Well not Hiei she just nodded at him.

"I just can't believe your going and for nine whole months!" Keiko whimpered smiling she patted the girl on her back.

"I'll be back and you can ride with me to the bus stop" She said reaching for her bags. Kurama picked them up smiling at her as he put them in the back of Shizuru car.

"I just wish you know more about this guy you're going to be patens with." Yusuke scuffed as they claimed into the car. She turned to see Hiei was not coming with them. At lest for the car ride. She felt her stomach turn as his deep red eyes stared back at her. She knew in her heart the man had the right to know he was going to be a father, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it to his face. An idea crossed her mind when Keiko asked if they could at lest call her or write to her.

"I'll write to all of you as soon as I get on the bus ok? And Yusuke I will tell you everything I find out about my new paten." She said getting into the fort set her eyes never leaving his eyes. It was like he was trying to say something to her without saying it and even as the car pulled on to the road she couldn't look away form him. She could only stop when they went around the corn and she could no longer see Hiei. She ran a soft hand over her belly wondering if she had made the right chase. She didn't get to think long before they were at the stain and she had to say good bye. It wasn't until she was on the bus she saw Hiei standing in the tree tops watching her leave. She smiled at him before waving good bye knowing full well the man could see her as clear as can be even for 100 feet away.

She almost cried as the bus pulled out of the stain to head to her new 'home'. She had seen two of the four boys run after the bus screaming bye. Making her a little teary eyed, she took one last look toward were Hiei had been only to find he had left. Putting her head back she took a little nap feeling she was very sleepy. It was two hours later when she woke to the sound of a baby crying. She ran her hand over her belly once more before taking out a note book and a pen. As promised she started writing each one of them a latter. She started with the latter to Shizuru asking the girl to make sure EVERYONE got there letter. Once done with Shizuru she moved on to the latter she really need to write.

_Hiei_

_I know your looking at this like it is potion, but I really needed to write to you more then anyone else…_

'Ok a good beginning, but what else do I say?' The sleeping man sitting next to her took that moment to fart really loudly. It smelled rotten; she ended up opening her window just so she could breathe in some fresh air. "Holy cow!" She breathed out as the man farted yet again. 'Dear gods why did he have to sit next to me!' She spent the rest of the bus ride like that and it was the longest three hours of her life. Stuffing the two letters in her pocket she blotted for the door. Unfortunately for her it was a slow moving line and Mr. Stinky paints was right in fort of her. She got off the bus quickly getting her bags and looking for some sort of taxi.

"Botan Taster?" Asked a young male voice form behind her. When she turned to look at the man she was just about blinded by his beauty. He bowed to her taking her bags, his long white hair felling over his face. "I am your new paten Aya Walloon, I am to take you start to Lady Mays and get you settled in. I am working there undercover as a male nurse. Please follow me" She nodded her head following her gorgeous new paten to a run down looking bug car. He put her things in the back set before opening the door for her.

"So tell me about yourself Mr. Walloon." She said as they got in the car to head for Lady Mays. He seemed to twitch a little as he started the car.

"Not much to tell and please call me Aya." He said as the car engine roared. She watched his soft green eyes looking to see if any other cars were coming. Botan sat back in the set wondering If Aya liked children.

"Alright Aya have you ever had a paten before?" She asked as they pulled onto the road and head south. It was dark out as they speed down some back roads. He looked over at her for a moment before speaking.

"Once before mama, but he was resigned when I broke his noise." Botan gave him a side words glance. That sound like something Hiei would do she thought as they turned a sharp corner.

"I see and how long ago was that?" She asked rolling down the window some as she felt a little queue.

"Oh I'd say 15 years or more mama… I got a mark on my record for it." He made a kind of snort at this. Botan however couldn't get by the mama crap. Just because she was having a baby didn't mean she was so old hot boy Aya couldn't call her by name.

"What's it say?...And the name is Botan not mama." She said feeling the car turning again she graded on to the door to keep form being thrown around. Aya was cute, but he seemed to be a speed demon.

"It says Aya doesn't play well with others." She laughed as they pulled up to a big ass house witch could be mistaken for a hospital it was so big. The front gate read 'Lady Mays House for pregnant women.' Getting out of the car Aya lead her to her new room, it turned out to be a very nice room. With a privet bathroom she walked around it taking in all she could. "Botan we can start tomorrow you just get settled in." With that Aya left her alone to explore her room. She found two nice sized beds, a dresser with a giant mirror on top, A large closet, a table and chairs with a big window and to her delight several small reading lamps. Grading the note book, pen and letters she had started Botan sat down to write.

_Hiei_

_I know your looking at this like it is potion, but I really needed to write to you more then anyone else…_

"What do I say what do I say?" She said out load trying to find the right words.

"How about dear person you are about to become a father love blue haired girl" Came a scruff female voice form the doorway. A girl maybe 17 stood there in a long blue nightly. "Hi I'm Akane I am your new roomie." Botan nodded as the girl came to sit next to her.

"Botan…How'd you know I was writing to the father?" She asked as the other girl leaned forward.

"Simply your parents put you here, so who else could it be hard to write a letter too?" They laughed a little, chatted a bit and to her relieve Akane said she'd help write the latter. "Let's see what you have…Hiei hu that's a kind of an unusual name." She looked at the letter for a long time. Before writing down the next line to see if Botan like it.

_Hiei_

_I know your looking at this like it is potion, but I really needed to write to you more then anyone else. You see we have kind of a problem I meant to tell you before, but…_

"Why did you tell him before?" She asked tapping the pen on the table.

"I tried, but as soon as he looked at me I chicken out." Botan said looking over what was written and liking it.

_Hiei_

_I know your looking at this like it is potion, but I really needed to write to you more then anyone else. You see we have kind of a problem I meant to tell you before, but ever time I saw you I chickened out…_

"What do you want to say now?" Akane tossed her long black hair behind her shoulder. As Botan leaned back in her chair to think of something to say. Sitting forward she wrote

_Hiei_

_I know your looking at this like it is potion, but I really needed to write to you more then anyone else. You see we have kind of a problem I meant to tell you before, but ever time I saw you I chickened out your not the easy man to talk to as it is. You see the thing is Hiei…_

She stopped to look at it shocking her head she went to toss it out. "Truest me I've seen tons of these written there is no good way to do it, so just do it." Akane said taking her hand and writing in the words Botan was to a fear to write.

_Hiei_

_I know your looking at this like it is potion, but I really needed to write to you more then anyone else. You see we have kind of a problem I meant to tell you before, but ever time I saw you I chickened out your not the easy man to talk to as it is. You see the thing is Hiei I am pregnant and you're the father. I know this must come as quit a shock to you, but I know it's true…_

"Now just add some I am sorry's here and there a this is why I know you're the daddy and finely a nice take care now." Akane said handing the letter over before getting up to use the bathroom. Botan looked down at the letter feeling uneasy. Slowly she added the fine lines.

_Hiei_

_I know your looking at this like it is potion, but I really needed to write to you more then anyone else. You see we have kind of a problem I meant to tell you before, but ever time I saw you I chickened out your not the easy man to talk to as it is. You see the thing is Hiei I am pregnant and you're the father. I know this must come as quit a shock to you, but I know it's true. You're the only guy I been with in three years, I am sorry to have to tell you this way. I wish I could have been stronger then this for you. Please try and understand why I had to leave…_

_Take care_

_Botan_

It was done new all she had to do was write everyone else. It was a peace of cake to come up with thing to tell everyone. The next morning Akane kindly held her hand as she mailed out the unthinkable letter of doom. After words her new roomie and friend showed her around. She spotted Aya around noon and they had a talk about there mission. She also asked the man as much about him as she could just to have more for Yusuke the next time she wrote him.

**(At Shizuru house two days later)**

"Hay guys I got letters form Botan for you." The oaf sister called as she ran out the door to them. She handed one to each of them and Hiei was a little stocked when she handed him one. Everyone began to talk about the woman like she was some kind of gods send making Hiei uneasy. That night they had fooled around he had been over powered by her aerosols and of chose she had to know he could smell it. Then she had perkily show him everything she had inviting him to do what he did. He had enjoyed himself that night, but he was no fool, if the other found out what happened they'd go all crazy. Jumping to the tree tops he ran to his favorite spot. Once settled into it he looked the letter over shrugging he opened it. As he read it his eyes popped out of his head and he fell right out of the tree.

His second reaction was to wonder what the hell to do about it. The woman was in some unknown place on a dangers mission. He growled at the thought of her doing some dangers while caring _his _kodomo… "She better not be on a real mission!" He hissed he didn't know what he would do, but he knew one thing. He was going to find that damn woman!


	4. a kiss

A/N: For any new comers I have written two other stories "What do you do with a Hiei" and "One night with Hiei" Please feel free to read them…And thank you for all your kind words. Love Dracolov.

Chapter 4 Week 5

Hiei ran as fast as he could over the tree tops toward the town of _Leranea _where the woman was support to be hiding. He had only found out moments before by accident were she was when he over heard Shizuru talking to one of her girlfriends about the woman having a run in with some one called 'Lady May'. He went over it in his mind trying to recall the name of the place Shizuru had said the woman was at. All he could recall was it was a house for pregnant women to have there kodomo's in peace. He ran a little faster thinking of his own kodomo in some stuffy house filled with stupid women. 'Even in the whom that must be trouble.' He thought as he jumped over a back road to a thinned out area of woods. He was almost there all he had to do was run for another ten minutes and he would be in the small town. Once in the town it would be almost too easy to find the woman. What he would do when he found her was a mystery even to him. He couldn't hurt her in anyway because that might hurt his kodomo and even though the woman wasn't his mate and had almost not even told him about his kodomo making him very angry, there was nothing in the world that could make him hurt his unborn kodomo no matter who was the mother or what she had done.

He knew it wasn't the woman told fault she got pregnant after all it wasn't like she could do it alone. In most chases of reproducing that was the case, there were a few strange animals out there that some how managed to reproduce alone though. What was her fault was running off without telling him face to face about there kodomo. Oh no she had to go and send him some stupid letter telling him the news and not even after telling him he was going to be a father did she bother telling him were she would be so he could at the very lest watch over her while she was caring his kodomo. It was upsetting to him to think the woman wouldn't want his protection during this time. As if she thought he wasn't good enough to protect her and his unborn child. Or maybe she thought he was going to hurt her and the kodomo so to protect it she ran form him. He had known the woman to be very scared of him at times so that was likely, but if she was so scared why even tell him?

He stopped as he came to the edge of the town some small part of him felt relieved to see nothing but stupid humans walking around. Sure they could be dangers to the woman if they were under some spell, but other wise she could just fly off on her oar to safety. He looked around the small town for any sighs of her, he was unhappy to find none. Looking pass the town he scanned the surrounding area for any large buildings. On a high mountain top he spotted a large building peeking out form behind some trees. He made his way to it and as soon as he saw the place was crawling with pregnant women he know it must be were the woman was hiding. He wasted no time in just looking for her with his normal eyes. Removing his headband he scanned near and far for her with in seconds he spotted the woman walking behind a group of women. She was talking to a white haired male about something. He watched as the two stopped for a moment. The male put his hands on her stomach choosing Hiei to growl loudly. He then reached into a bag he was caring to hand the woman a water bottle Hiei read there lips to see just what this male thought he was doing.

"Here Botan have some water that might help with the nausea. If nothing else it will keep you form dry heaving, witch is bad for the stomach lining." The woman took the bottle popping the top before drinking it down. A black haired woman had joined them asking if Botan wanted to go lie down and get out for under the hot sun.

"No thanks Akane I am just feeling a little noshes, but Aya here has got my back don't you Aya?" She smiled at the man as he nodded his head saying something about it being his job. The woman smiled wider taking his arm. "You're just my protector aren't you" Hiei felt the anger rise in him as she called Aya her protector. Hiei had earned the right to be her protector not Aya. He watched in ferry as Aya put his arm around her shoulders saying the woman was his favorite pregnant woman before leading her back to the group of women. The last thing he could make out was the woman asking Aya if he liked children. Only making Hiei even angrier at the idea of some other male raising his kodomo. That was his right and no one would take it form him. He had a lot of rights to this kodomo and he would take them weather the woman like it or not. He spent a good four hours watching for the right moment to confront the woman.

Some of witch she spent throwing-up as Aya rub her back soothing her as best he could. Hiei hated it when Aya would tough the woman to comfort her. Not because the woman was his mate, witch she wasn't, but because everything the man was doing should have been Hiei. He didn't care if the woman was scare to death of him, it didn't mater he should be the one she leaned on when she wasn't feeling well. At lest as long as she was caring his child anyways. Once it was born she could lean on any male she pleased it wouldn't make one bit of different to him then. Once it started to get dark the women outside made there way inside one by one. Slowly it dwindled down to her, Aya and two women playing cards. Hiei watched as a frantic old woman ran out of the building telling Aya they need a hand in the OR something had gone wrong with a birth or something Hiei could tell. Aya told Botan he'd check on her later as he and the old woman ran off to the OR. The two women playing cards seemed to think this was there business because they picked up rather quickly to go inside.

The woman was now alone in the woods in the dark. Meaning now was the time for Hiei to make his move. He made his way to her jumping down on the other end of the opening she was sitting in. She didn't even raise her head to look up as he walked across the opening too her. Her head was down between her legs and her hands were in her hair making Hiei feel a little naives. He stopped half away a crossed just for awhile all he could do was watch as she breathed heavily trying to claim her stomach. It didn't seem to be working because she made a sort of heaving noise. Slowly now he came to stand in fort of her just far enough for her to see his shoes. He heard her take a ragged breathe before lifting her head to look at him. As soon as there eyes meat he could see hers fill with fear. He reached a hand out to brash some stray hair behind her ears; he ran his hand along her chin to whip away some tears and vomit that was still her.

Slowly as so not to scare the poor woman anymore he knelt down beside her. He had decided what he was going to do. Even though she was not his mate he was going to tried her that way. Because he knew it was fear that made her run form him, it was fear that made her try and hide form him. It was fear that made her not tell him face to face and it was fear that made her seek protection form another male. Being as it was fear that made her do all those thing, he found he could forgive her for now and do what was need of him for his kodomo. He moved her gently so she was leaning on him slipping a hand behind her he rub her back softly in a claiming manner. She lowered her head to lay on his shoulder and even some how managed to wrap her arms around his chest. He pulled her into his lap before softly nipping her neck. She didn't seem so afeard now that she saw he was claim with her.

They staid that way for a good hour before someone came looking for her. It was that girl form before she seemed to look a bit worried as she called out the woman name. The woman raised her head to look him in the eye taking a ragged breathe she called softly to the other woman. "Over here Akane" She went to get up, but Hiei stopped her running his free hand over her belly for the first time. He didn't care if Akane saw him; he wanted only to be close to his kodomo and nothing more. The woman watched as he moved his hand over her belly it seemed to make her smile a little. She laid her head back on his shoulder to look behind them at the black haired woman. "Here" She said as the girl moved into the woods.

"Botan I was beginning to worry about you. With all those girls disap… Um who the hell is that…and hello sir." Akane said as she walked into the clearing. The woman seemed to hug him a little before running her hands up and down his back.

"Akane this is Hiei" The woman said softly before rubbing her noise ageist his neck. The other woman took a moment as if trying to recall something. Then she smiled wide at the woman in his arms.

"Oh so this is daddy" Hiei filled with pride pulling the woman closer to him. He was happy to hear she had told someone he was the father. "Well I am glade he's here for you, but if lady May see him they'll be hell to pay…by the way how did he find you? I know you didn't tell him you were here so what he do hold your parents up or something?" The other woman asked in a joking meaner. Hiei paid her no mind as he pulled the woman toward him.

"I have no idea how he found me" the woman said moving her legs a bit closer. "Your right about lady May though… She gave me heck the other day because she thought I was trying to make a date with Aya."

"Where you?" The other girl asked tilting her head to the side.

"No I was just asking him if he' take me into town so I could buy some bigger cloths, everything I own is beginning to squish me in all the wrong places." The woman said trying to get up again. Hiei helped her to her feet making sure she didn't fall over. Standing he looked at the black haired girl he was secretly hating right then for making him have to let go of the woman. She waved at him before looking him up and down with an odd excerption on her face. He knew that look he got it all the firkin time. If he peeked into Akane's mind she'd be thinking 'is that all of him, damn he is short' another reason not to like her. "We should get inside before she comes looking for us." For the first time scene he had got there Hiei spoke.

"Woman I would like to talk to you now." He said making himself very clear. She had to understand he wasn't going to stand around like some fool whetting for her to come to him. She had made it quit clear she was to afeard of him to come to him after all.

"Ok…See that window" She pointed to a window on the third floor, on the very end. Next to it was an old tree that looked as if it had seen better days. "That's our window" She pointed to Akane. "As soon as lady May has done our bed check I'll open it so you and I can talk…sound alright?" She asked coyly kicking her feet a little in the dirt. He nodded looking to the window. It would be easy enough to get in to. The hard part would be talking to the woman with the other girl hanging around. He watched as the two woman walked away making him feel a slight twinge of loses at the time he could have spent with his kodomo just then. It was about two hours later when he saw the woman opening the window. He wasted no time getting up the tree and inside he had already wasted enough whetting as it was. Once in the room he saw Akane wasn't there.

"Where is your friend?" He asked shutting the window behind him. A first for him, but he didn't want the woman to get cold. She was sitting on the edge of her bed in a little pink nightly. Hiei wonder if she was wearing panties this time around. Smirking at the last time they had been alone together. How good it had felt to watch the woman squirm while he played with her and how tier she felt around him when he moved inside her.

"She thought we'd like to be alone so she is sleeping in another room." The woman said keeping her head down. Hiei took notices that she hadn't looked at him yet. He didn't expect her to treat him like her mate, but he didn't want to spend the rest of there life's with her too afeard to look at him. He lifted her head making her look him in the eye. All he saw was fear in her eyes again. Something he was use to, but at that moment didn't like seeing. She bit her bottom lip before moving back on the bed and patting it singling him to sit down. "Take off your shoes" She whispered to him as he moved to sit down. Removing his shoes he sat cross legged on the bed. The woman pulled on something making a little curtain close around the bed. "Ok…" She said looking to him as if asking what now. For some reason Hiei found it hard to form a single word. Becoming frustrated with him self Hiei moved forward on the bed placing his hand on her belly.

'Why did they even need to talk about it? She should just know that he had right and responsibly to her and his kodomo. He also had needs that he would want her to take care of as long as they were having a kodomo why shouldn't she take care of his needs too?' He felt her hand on his shoulder choosing him to look up.

"You came all this way to find us." She ran a hand over her belly "This must be very important to you." For once it seemed like the woman was reading his mind and not the other way around. She leaned forward tiling her head a little she stopped just inches form him as if waiting for something. He was unsure of what she was doing or what she wanted him to do. He noticed she had closed her eyes and was now closing the small space between them. Her lips soft and sweet made contact with his it only lasted for a few seconds, but it was the sweets thing he had ever experienced. "Aya has filled me in on what to expect for little one, but what do I expect for you?" She whispered softly running a hand through his hair. He felt him self purring as she played gently with his ear. He didn't want to talk now he just wanted to press his lips to hers again. Later he could tell her about his rights to the kodomo and his responsibly to them both. Right now he was going to fill her in on her taking care of his needs. He moved his head back so they were looking at one another. Closing the space between them and his eyes Hiei pressed his lips to hers running his hands throw her long blue hair he moved her back on the bed. They must have lied there for hour just pressing, un-pressing and repressing there lips together.

Something about it was making him very excited and her too he could smell it. Just like that night her sweet sent filled his nostrils casing him to ach for her. As they continued to press lips, they began to rub ageist one another. Witch in turn chased them to run there hands all other each other wildly. Somehow as he managed to remove his jacket he got some wards out. "I'm" lip lock "you're" lip lock "protector" lip lock.

"Ok" lip lock "Anything" lip lock "else?" lip lock. He pulled at her nightly trying to remove it. At the same time she was trying to remove his cloths. His mind was racing to think of something else to say about his rights as the father that wouldn't take long. As they throw there cloths aside Hiei found his mouth to involved to use it. So he sent her his thought filling her in on all his right and responsibly it just seemed easier for them both. The woman had no completes she even seemed to like knowing he was going to be watching over them. Letting go of her lips he licked at her neck for some reason he felt tempted to mate her, but he didn't. Moving lower he came across a part of her body he had yet to enjoy. He allowed him self to play with the warm mounds of flesh. He found them enjoyable to pick, lick and yes even suck on but only a little bit. He didn't want to rob his kodomo of any food.

Moving even lower he found as spot he was very for-miler with. He ran his fingers over the top licking along her line. He heard the woman whimper softly making him smirk. Even though she was in a heavier he was not. He took his time enjoy each and every taste of her juices on his tong. Slowly in a teasing manner he slide his index finger between her line to play at the edge of her slit. Again she whimpered at him making him lick his lips with contentment. Dipping his finger with in her she ached off the bed moaning into a pillow. Her way of keeping it down he guessed as he continued his assaulted on her. Once happy with how wet she was he moved over her locking lips once more. There was only one thing left to do and form what he knew about it his kodomo was plenty safe form harm. He felt her hand pushing him to sit back putting his legs out she sat in his lap, making it possible for him to keep there lips locked and connected her lower half's. They moved together as one moaning into each other mouths. Rapidly feeling there climax build with in them. As she climaxed grading the back of his head as she moaned loudly in his mouth he released himself filling her with his warm seed.

So they won't mates at this time, but maybe if they kept having sex like this they would find the want and need to become them. Lying back on the bed they slipped under the covers somehow it had all work out and some how it would continue to work out. There was just one thing bugging Hiei now as they snuggled together. He ran his noise along her ear and whispered softly. "Woman"

"Hm?" She mumbled sliding her leg over his body.

"Are you on a mission?"


	5. Aya

A/N: No it not the last chapter, because I have been asked in passed review to write about the baby…You will get to read about or 'see' it after it is born. Dracolov

Chapter 5

Botan awoke around 3am in the morning when she began to feel the morning sickness returning. She could feel Hiei's arms wrapped around her, his head lay on her belly as he purred softly it wasn't helping. It was going to be hard to slip out of his grasp if the need arose. As she looked down at the man he seemed harmless. It was strange to think of Hiei as harmless, but he had been harmless and loving towards her all night long. Something she was going to have to get use to while caring his baby. She knew he didn't care one lick about her he was only being loving because he wanted to take care of his kodomo. Something he had made very clear to her before they had sex a strange combination. She smiled at the memory of his reaction to the kiss she had given him. It had been nice to fool around with him again it was like making a conation with a good old friend. Of choose that was before she pissed him off about being on a mission.

Gently she unwound his arms form around her taking hold of her nightly she tip towed to the bathroom closing the door behind her. She didn't want to wake Hiei knowing he had come a very long way to be with the unborn baby. One thing he said about his rights she didn't quit understand. He called it a link he would make with the baby when she was six weeks in. This link would allow him to know what the unborn child was feeling. He said he wouldn't read any thoughts or hear a voice; he would just get a second feeling telling him if his kodomo was hungry, sad, happy or afeard. It sound simple enough, but for some reason she just couldn't grasp it. She drank a cup of water to make sure her stomach wasn't empty when she throw-up. Something nurse hotty told her to do when ever she felt sick. Pulling her hair back Botan told herself she was ready for it this time around.

As she vomited up everything she had she heard the door opened. She wondered if it was Hiei coming to be with her or if it was someone else just doing there job. Once getting the chase she looked over to see no one was there, but the door was still open. She washed her face off before looking to see if Hiei had dressed and left, but what she found was he was still fast asleep. There was no one else around making Botan a little uneasy. She graded a bathrobe before testing her bedroom door. It was locked meaning no one but Akane, lady May or her assigned nurse Aya could have come in the room. She knew all three of those people would have stopped to at lest pat her on the back and say 'There there it will be ok.' Opening the door she peeked out into the hall to see if any one was there. She saw a man who was not a nurse or Dr. and differently didn't belong there walking away. 'Could that be the man kidnapping pregnant women, cutting the babies out of them and leaving the mother for dead?' She wondered moving out into the hall to follow said stranger.

She followed the human out of the building into the back yard and into the woods. As she crunched down behind a tree to watch him she could feel his low sprit energy dwindling even more. She felt her stomach turning too. 'No not now please stomach hold it down' whoever the stranger was he was defiantly up to no good. Why else would he be sneaking around a pregnant woman's save house? Holding her stomach she watched as the man looked over a pace of paper and pulled out his cell phone. Listening closely to his every word Botan moved a little closer.

"Hay she wasn't there… no there was just some blue haired chick in her first two months…Yeah I'm sure Genma, Akane wasn't there…Should I pick a different target?" Botan eyes widen Akane was 8 months in just like all the other girls that had gone missing where. This was absolutely the man they were looking for. Botan how ever wasn't in the position to arrest him or even give him a verbal tong lasing. All she could do was huge the tree and hope she wasn't spotted. "Ok I heard you geeze…Yeah alright I'm heading out." He hung up the phone and did something that proved something else about the man. He ran so fast he left a dust trial behind him, this man wasn't human. Getting to her feet she tried to run back to safely, she didn't quit make it as her stomach finely gave out on her.

She heard a noise behind her quickly turning around she saw he had come back. He was looking at her with a death glare. She knew she was in hot water, when he pulled out a little knife. Without thinking she reached for her oar and swung it. It was good timing as it cracked over her attacker face. "You little bitch." The man said stumbling for his footing. She didn't know what it was about this demon that made him look and feel like a human, but she could see it in his face he was something much wares. She tried to take to the air but he graded her foot pulling her down word. She screamed as loud as her little voice would carry in hopes of calling action to the battle. Using her other foot she kicked at him as hard as she could. "I'm going to gut you for the fun of it" He hissed stabbing her in the ankle. She screamed louder feeling him twisted the knife. But some how she managed to keep hold of her oar willing it to go higher. Making the demon have too pull down harder on her foot.

Suddenly a white wolf leaped out of no wears taking her attacker down to the ground. As she held to the oar blood dripping form her ankle, she could see the animal dragging the demon around like a rag doll. With in seconds the beast was joined by Hiei who didn't even what to see what had happen. He just shoved him sword into the man shoulder twisting it. That's when Botan saw the little pixie pop out of the man's head and try too fly away, but Hiei graded it squishing it in his hand. Botan could see he wanted nothing more then to kill the damn thing right then and there, but something was stopping him. She watched in ah as the white wolf transformed into sexy Aya. Aya put the pixie in a birdcage as Hiei helped her down form mid air. She could see he wasn't happy with her just then. "What were you doing out here" Aya asked as Hiei help her sit down, it appeared he wasn't the only one wanting to know the answer to that.

"He was in my bathroom this morning" Botan said causing Hiei to look rather upset. Weather it was with him self or her she didn't know. "I didn't see him, but the door opened and I heard someone there…I thought it was Hiei."

"So he brought you out here?" Aya asked reaching down her foot he used one of his gifts to heal it. Taking the wound on him self instead, then he banged it like a real pro.

"No…I followed him…Once I saw the man I know he was up to something, so I just followed him… I heard him say he was looking for Akane to some guy named Genma … Aya he's the kidnapper, baby stealer guy!" Both man looked over at the little pixie who stuck out his tong at them.

"Even if he is Botan you should have got me…Or asked your friend here to check it out." Aya said as he looked over the life's body that now lay on the ground. It seemed Aya wasn't just playing the part about being a nurse he really know his stuff.

"I know…I just wasn't thinking, as soon as I saw him I forgot about help and just followed him. I told myself it was important and it was! We now know this guy is working for someone name Genma to steal pre-chosen woman for…Something." She said feeling a hand run over her belly she saw Hiei was checking on his kodomo. Once convinced it was alright he stub up to look at Aya.

"You're a _Sangen_ demon form death valley." Hiei said in a very low uneasy tone making Botan think something was very wrong. It was the kind of tone he used right before he killed someone.

"Only half my mother was a human." Aya said taking note of Hiei tone he got to his feet. They seemed to be squaring off as if getting ready for a big nasty battle. She had no idea why Hiei would get upset over Aya being a _Sangen _she'd never even heard of the race. As quick as she could she got in the way grading hold of Aya's waist making Hiei have to back down. The white haired male looked down at her with those soft green eyes of his. "So who's you're very wise friend?" Botan only dare glace at Hiei knowing he would be pissed at her for getting in his way of a battle.

"Hiei is a member of the team Urameshi…He's also the father of my child." She whispered unwilling to let go for fear Hiei might hurt her new paten and good friend.

"I see now I understand" Aya said running a soft hand throw her hair. She could see Aya smiling as he turned to the fire demon that wanted to kill him.

"I am Aya Walloon of death valley you may have heard of me as the Dr. who cared. I am now a body grade for the king, Koenma sent me here under streaked orders to protect this woman and her unborn child with my life. I am told she is very important to team Urameshi…So you seen Hiei I'm not here to hurt her, I am here to protect her… And be her Dr." His voice was soft as he spoke and his touch made her feel like she was on air. She could only hope daddy find him as charming as she did.

"I've heard of you… You saved 300 villagers in a war zone." Hiei's tone had changed form I am going to kill you to you're not such a bad guy. "One of them was named Yukina" Once he said it Botan know Aya was as save as one could be in this world.

"Yes I remember her she was my nurse when the battle was over…She was a very nice young lady, never seen a better nurse in my hole life." That would put more points under his belt. She let go to look at Hiei, he seemed to be considering something. Nodding his head he said to Aya in a very deep tone that stated he meant business.

"You may touch the woman OLNY if it is absolutely necessary." He then took to the tree tops and disappeared. Aya smiled down at her leaning over her shoulder he whispered.

"Thanks for the help, I think he might of killed me if you hadn't stepped in" He then picked up the man to lean him on a tree and took the birdcage.

"Are you really a dr. from that awful place?" She asked taking his arm in hers. Aya lead her back to the house swing the cage back and forth to make the pixie sick.

"Yes for many years I lived in death valley with my three sisters and my mother. I was the only ones in the whole village that had gone to medical school to become a Dr. Making me a very busses man." He smiled helping her over a fallen tree.

"Why'd you become a body grade for the king then? I mean that's a big change for saving lives to taking them." Aya face fell a little making Botan think she shouldn't have asked.

"During the battle Hiei talked about my sisters and mother all got killed. I swore to them I would find a life were I could be of more use then a Dr. ever could" He then smiled again like as if what he said wasn't heart breaking. "You heard the man I am only aloud to touch you if it is absolutely necessary." He let go of her then walking toward the back doors. "I got a pixie to presses, so you stay out of trouble while I'm gone now you hear."

"Yes Dr. Aya I'll be a good girl while your gone."


	6. Your my hero

A/N: Aya Aya Aya…..LOL I always say something here so there you go on with the story now!

Chapter 6

Week 6

Botan was having pain in her right side sometimes she thought it was just the baby, but somehow it didn't seem right. The pain wasn't really in her belly it was more to the lower right side. Along with the pain her morning sickness had gotten a lot worse. She had spent two days stare just throwing up. Aya had been held up in pressing the pixie meaning she had some old woman who didn't seem to know shit pocking at her once and while. Botan didn't even think the woman reported her morning sickness or pains to any of the Dr.'s. Of cause that was the lest of her problems these passed two days. Hiei would show up at night and give her a hard time for not eating or not getting out to excursive or something else like being weak. She stopped listening half the time it didn't matter no matter what she did he'd still be mad at her for something.

Even now as she half dragged herself down the path with the group of women for there daily excursive. She felt like she was about to die and Hiei was in her mind asking thing like 'Why are you so slow? Why are you so weak and useless? Why can't you do anything right?' along with penalty of other nice things. It was so much fun having to deal with him and feeling like crap at the same time. The best part was he expected sex form her when ever he wanted it. Like her being sick, tired and in pain didn't matter as long as he was happy. She wondered what she had done that was so trouble she dissevered this. She came to a stop leaning on a tree she hissed back at him out loud "I am doing the best I can, if you don't like it you came and be the pregnant one!" He growled back at her about her being stupid for some reason, she wasn't listening. The pain was not getting better, the walking was not helping and as for the fresh air it was making her freshly sick to her stomach. She saw the woman that had taken Aya place coming toward her. She moaned inwardly to herself forgetting Hiei was even there. 'I hate this woman she so damn stupid!' Her thoughts where hardly ever filled with bad words, but she was in pain and this woman was pissing her off…So was Hiei.

"Ms. Taster you look pale maybe you should go line down." She said tapping Botan on the shoulder. Smiling Botan thought 'No shit you think I need to lie down, your fucking brilliant…AYA SAVE ME!' It was a little superseding to hear Hiei hiss something about him being the only one to save her. 'Yeah yeah whatever you said' the woman lifted her shirt and pocked her in the belly. 'Burr! What did she stick her hands in an ice boxes?'

"Maybe we should have a Dr. look at you" She said putting down her shirt to feel Botan head. "You seem to have a bit of a fever… Umm just go lie down I'll come see you later." With that she walked away making Botan grumble to her self. As she drugged her butt back to her room she heard Hiei ask her a different kind of question. 'Are you alright?' This was a stocker; he hadn't been nice to her scene the whole pixie attack thing went down. He just show up, damned something form her; check his kodomo and left. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she opened her bedroom door.

"No I am not alright…Something is worry very worry I just know it and that stupid nurse doesn't know what to do. She just tells me to lie down or take a nap like that will make it better… IT'S BEEN TWO DAY I AM NOT BETTER!' She sat down on her bed flopping to the side with a big sod. It got quit for a moment she heard the window open and foot steps on the floor. She felt Hiei's hand on her back slowly moving it up words to her shoulder, he pulled her ageist him.

"Were does it hurt woman?" He asked as he moved her around in his arms. She didn't answer him. She just throw her arms around his neck and cried. He ran his noise along her ear and neck as his hand moved over her belly. His hand never quit hitting the right spot. The door to her room opened and Aya walked in he seemed a bit worried as he came to her side.

"Hay I hear you've been having pains" He said softly sitting down on the bed next to her. She could see Hiei was not happy to see him. She didn't understand why after all he had save Yukina once. She sat up slowly taking Aya's hand and placing it on the spot that hurt. His eyes seemed to dime a little as she told him it hurt there for two days. "Pull up your shirt, just a little bit so I can see that area." Hiei let out a low growl it was an uneasy tone. His way of saying he didn't approve of this. She on the other hand did what Aya asked showing him the spot. Aya got to his feet rather fast and shouted over an intercom. "We've got an emergency in room 209 possible ruptured appendix." He moved quickly back to her side. "Hiei you better go or hide before someone see you…Botan honey just relax alright. This is a very basic operation. It takes place every day there no need to worry."

"What…What about the baby?" She whispered as Aya picked her up in his strange arms. Hiei had only stepped into the shadows not wanting to leave Aya alone with her. A group of people came rushing into the room screaming orders to one another as Aya calmly put her on the granny. He took her hand squeezing it he whispered in a loving tone.

"It will be fine truest me." She was then raced out of the room and down the halls all the while Dr's where talking back and forth to one another about what to do. Botan was relaxed though she still held Aya's hand as they moved down the halls. The rest was all a big blare as they put her under and did whatever they had to do. She awoke to a pare of soft green eyes looking down at her. "You're little one is fine and so are you now just rest." Aya said patting her hair in away she longed to be touched by a man. Aya had come to her risqué again saving her form death or harm. She didn't even see Hiei standing off to the side watching over her. All she saw was Aya dear sweet Aya. Sitting up she put her arms around him holding him close. She felt his hand run down her back Before he moved her back to the bed, as he pulled away she sat up kissing him flat on the mouth. Leaning back she whispered "You're my hero"


	7. owner

A/N: Have no fear this is a Botan x Hiei fic Aya is just a bump on the road to there love… Its sort sorry

Chapter 7

Week 7

Botan had just been declared well enough to be moved back to her room a few hours ago and now as Aya set her up she knew it was time to talk about the kiss. It had been a mistake she made while on some drugs. She really liked Aya very much, but she wasn't in love with him and being as he was in a very dangers job there was no way he could be there for her and the king everyday. She had a baby to think about too and being selfish now wouldn't do. She tried to smile as he tucked her into bed and checked her IV. He seemed a bit on edge as he looked over everything one more time. "Aya I wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day" He smiled down at her putting the clipboard down in his lap he whispered.

"I know Botan you were under the spell of some drugs. It happens a lot… You know even a few men have kissed me and asked me to marry them under that drugs position and they had wives." They both smiled and laughed a little as Aya got up to leave. He stopped to look at her while with a somewhat uneasy stare. She know in her heart what he was about to say would change her life forever. He whispered "Hiei saw you kiss me and the woods outside have never been thinner if you catch my drifted." It was easy to catch his drifted; any fool who know Hiei a little bit would have catch that real quickly.

"Is he really mad?" She asked looking over to the covered windows. They were covered to make shore it wasn't to bright in the room for her. She hadn't seen Hiei scene Aya told him to hide. Nor had she heard one single word form him in her head. She was beginning to worry he might have left her, because she kept reaching out to Aya. She knew in the back of her mind it would upset him; but Aya was always calm and Hiei was...well Hiei. There was no getting around it he just had this way about it that made a person to scared to lean on him unless he made you lean on him. Witch also felt odd and kind of scary because you never know when he was going to turn on you.

"Well let me put it this why, he wants to skin me like a cat. I've just bray been able to keep him for doing just that, by talking about your heath and the babies." Aya sat down next to her taking hold of her hand he whispered. "Do you know he stopped sleeping after the pixie incident" She looked into his eyes to see he wasn't lying. All she could think was somehow Hiei thought he had screwed up by sleeping that morning and now he was punishing himself for it. "An I don't think he's eaten scene you got you appendix out." This worried her farther she know Hiei to be a very loyal man to the people he demand worthily. "You got to do something about it or by the time baby is here, Hiei won't be."

"What do I do though? I mean Hiei doesn't listen to me, he demands I sit down shut up and do what he tells me without question…So how I could I help him?" She asked trying to sit up, but finding it hard. Her side still hurt form time to time, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. The room filled with empty silica as they both thought on what to do.

"Why don't you give him the mating mark?" Aya said finely and Botan just stared at him with a 'what's that look' Aya smiled explaining to her the joys of giving a mating mark, but not receiving one. "So you see if you give him one he'll be yours. He'll be like a husband on all terms of the word, but you'll be as free as a bird. Hiei will spend the rest of his time on this earth doing one thing and one thing only. Trying too get you to let him give you the mark. Because he'll need you're promising to do it and being as you're the free one you can mark as many males as you see fit. You could start your own version of a Harem. It will kind of be like owning a pet that wants you to be its pet too. Not the most flattering way to put it I guess, but at lest you'll be able to have some amount of control over the man." Aya said getting up off the bed. Botan made a slight face that said she wasn't sure about this. "Just think about ok" She said ok and he left her alone to think about what it would be like to '_Own_' Hiei.

**Later that night**

She heard the window open as Hiei stepped into the room. The man looked tired and hungry as he walked towards her bed. Slowly he reach out a hand to touch her belly, but pulled it away quickly when Akane mumbled in her sleep. He seemed to be on a very dangers edge as he stud before her. Sitting up Botan slide her feet out form under the covers. She took hold of his hand and pulled him towards her so she could run her noise along his neck. She whispered softly in his ear. "It's week sever Hiei our you going to link to the kodomo yet?" She knew this might cheer him up some, it had been one of the so called rights he had to the child. To her astonishment he said 'no' as if he had decided he didn't deserve it or something. Aya's words creep across her mind like sticking a knife into an open wound. She took a deep breathe pulling down word on Hiei jacket to by pass his white scarf, finding it to be to in the way she removed it. Hiei didn't even try to touch her he just stud there like he was made of stone.

She made sure she had the right side; witch was his left before she leaded forwards to licking the spot Aya had indicated as the creaked spot. His hands seemed to fly up around her pulling her even closer to him. She know she had found it on her first try, she licked, nibbled and sucked at it to see if Hiei would change his mood. His breathing got heaver and his touch more frantic, but nothing else. Taking one more deep breathe she dug her teeth into his skin and were one might scream out in pain, Hiei began to purr up a storm. Nuzzling her chest and belly almost like a kitten would do when it wanted attention. As his new owner Botan had her self a little test drive. "Link with the kodomo" She whispered. With out even putting up a fight he got to his knee's, put one hand and his head on her belly and began to make the link. After what seemed like hours he licked her belly and then got to his feet. She took that as an 'it's all done' "Good now get undressed and come to bed I beat." Her second odder did go over so easily. She just gave this look that said NEVER! Making her feel slightly angry with him as she had too get up and remove his cloths. He didn't try to stop her but when she pulled him toward the bed he dug his heels in the floor refusing to budge.

Leaning down to his new mark she nipped it chasing a little sprat. Hiei growled at her, but initially got in bed. She ended up having to move around the bed and him to make sure he didn't sleep on her IV. That would be the next thing getting him to eat something, but first she had to get him to sleep. He just laid there with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring at the ceiling. Once she was all settled in he cuddled up to her purring again. Slowly he moved up to her neck to lick at the spot he would give her the mark at. However she had other plans, pushing him away she whispered "Go to sleep Hiei" He seemed upset with her, but moved back to her belly and to her relieve he fell asleep.

'Grate now I am the prude now owner of a Hiei' She thought as sleep over took her. She had strange dreams of walking him like a dog, feeding him dog food, getting him a dog bed and yes even yelling at him for making pee pee in the corner. Needless to say some part of her didn't like the feeling of owning another person and this was it's way of telling her just that.


	8. A good day

A/N: Ok I am working on a second story so the update might be slower and the chapters shorter.

Chapter 8

4 months

Hiei tried every night to get his mate to let him mark her, but she always pushed him away. Nothing other then that was happening for a long time now. No one disappeared, Aya had no now leads and the woman got all around better with each passing day. With his ability to know what the child wanted it was easier for her to do what was need. They were a team now for the most part she didn't even ask the Dr.'s about what was best for the kodomo anymore, she'd ask him first and he'd tell her. Today was a very important day for both of them though.

At noon Aya was going to help Hiei sneak into a medical examining room so he and the woman could see there kodomo for the first time. The woman said they'd even find out what sex the child was. Hiei watch the doors closely for Aya's single. He had decided the _sangen _wasn't so bad after the woman had marked him and not the _sangen_ even though she kissed the stupid jerk. Ok so he wasn't totally over it yet, but he was getting there. The man appeared in the fort glass doors, opening it he used his head to motion Hiei to enter. Once inside Hiei found it easies to hide in the shadowy halls. Aya lead Hiei to a room in the far back of the building were the woman was waiting for him.

She had gotten a pot belly and seemed to have some trouble sleeping at night because of it. Smiling she took hold of Hiei hand moving him out of the way so Aya could do what ever it was that allowed them to see there kodomo. He lifted the woman shirt and pulled down her paints a little to better reveal her belly. Hiei didn't like it, but he wanted so badly to see his kodomo he held in his growl. Aya was talking about some gel he put on the woman belly as he was rubbing around. Then he picked up something that Hiei could only decried as looking like a TV with a phone on it, Aya put it on the woman belly.

"Watch the screen here" Aya said as he moved the phone like part around. It wasn't really a phone chase it only had one wide end, but it was something Hiei had never seen before and a phone was the only thing that came close to what he was looking at. "There it is." Aya said tapping the screen. Both he and the woman looked closely at the odd looking white thing Aya had called there kodomo. "See here's its head and the body and right here are its arms and those its legs." Now Hiei could see his child more clearly, he smiled when the woman whispered how happy this had made her and him two.

"Can you tell what sex it is Aya?" She asked moving the screen closer to her. He also looked to the white haired man in wonder knowing Aya was the only one there who be able to tell them. He moved the screen back to look at it while moving the end peace around her belly. Smiling he asked if they really wanted to know. The woman said yes like six times before he moved the screen back to them.

"I don't know if you can see it Botan, but right here" He pointed to a little thin line near the kodomo legs. "Is his penis meaning it's a boy." The woman cried with joy as Hiei filled with pride he was going to have a son.' What could make this day any better?' Aya cleaned Botan's belly up before cleaning off the tools he'd used. He reached into a little box like thing and pulled out two photos. He hand one to the womon and one to Hiei. Looking down Hiei saw it was a photo of his kodomo inside the whom. 'That could make it better' Hiei thought as he touched the photo away in his hidden coat pocket. It had been a very good day all around he thought as his mate took hold of his arm to help her stand up.

"Hiei I've been thinking." She said as she pulled down her shirt. "In my next letter to the team I'm going to tell them the truth about the kodomo and me being here, and just about everything…I mean it will be better for them to learn it now then when we return with our." She got a big goofy smile on her face "Our son in our arms" Nodding he kissed his mate's lips and belly before sneaking out of the building to wait for night fall. Tonight he would try again to mark his mate, he only hoped this time she'd let him.


	9. a family begans

A/n: OK for all you spelling/grammar ppl I know I suck at it. I've always sucked at it, I use spell check and that is why the spelling is as good as it is. You would cringe if you saw what it looked like before hand. I have been curst with bad spelling and grammar, but blessed with the ability to write grate stories. If you wish to beta my story/stories I would be honored to have your help. Here is how that would work. I UPDATE almost everyday that is one of the grate things I do for my readers. Having me send you a chapter before uploading it would make it impossible for me to do this for my fans and I don't like that. SO if the spelling really drive you crazy witch some ppl it does go ahead and fix it then send it to me throw e-mail witch you can find on my page on here and I will read it to make sure everything is to my liking and then I will upload the beta chapter to the site. Call me crazy, but I think it is more important to keep your loyal reads happy. Then it is to worry about spelling and grammar to the point it takes you weeks to update instead of days. I love you all no matter what; I just thought I'd tell you the deal on me. I hope none of you think I'm chewing you out because I'm not, I'm just giving you that facts on my spelling and grammar curst…(this is a repeat A/N if you've read it before forget and move on love you bye)

Chapter 9 month 5

Botan pushed Hiei away form her neck for the 6 time that night. He had gotten more aggressive when it came to trying to mate her. He no longer whimpered when she pushed him away the first time. Now he would growl at her the first time around and try again, when she pushed him away the second time he would whimper at her lie down for an hour and then try again. Frankly it was getting to her and she didn't what to just push him away, she wanted to slap him away. It was like he just didn't get she didn't want to be mated by him or any other male for that matter. Her mind was on her unborn son being born all the time. It was the thing that worried her most these days, that and the fact she hadn't heard back form her friends scene she sent them the letter about being pregnant with Hiei son. What about it worried her? Him being born in a demon forum it was know to happen to demon children. She could just see the human Dr.'s screaming as they pulled a green skinned 50 eyed moister out of her. What a site that would be, there be a wide spread panic as everyone heard a demon child was born. She knew she couldn't give birth here or in any other human fustily for that matter, just incase he really did come out in demon forum. Witch meant she would have to give birth in a cave or something else quit unlovely. Aya of choose would be her Dr. she had found out the mission of the missing women was second priority to him, she and her baby were his number one reason for being there.

Feeling her son kicking she sat up with a heavily sigh. Hiei sat up with her his red eyes glowing in the darken room. She ran one hand over her belly and the other over his cheek. Doing her best too keep both father and son calm as she moved to get up. She had noticed when ever Hiei got upset there son would become more active with his kicking. "I am just going to walk around the halls for a little bit our little one is keeping me up." She kissed Hiei's lips softly before taking her rode and walking out the door. What she really need was to find relief for Hiei. She knew he would just sit alone in the room and watch the door for her return. He wouldn't be alone if Akane hadn't had her little girl and went back home. Botan had request to not get a new roommate saying she didn't like sharing her space with others. The real reason was she feared her new roommate would not be as cool minded about Hiei slipping in the window ever night. Lady May said as long as they had enough beds she could be alone. She turned a corner to the main hallway wondering why Yusuke and the others hadn't written her back.

All she could think was they were mad at her for not telling them sooner she was pregnant. It was a big thing to keep from them for so long and then of cause the whole thing about it being Hiei's child didn't help matters. That alone could send the boys into a fit of… "Rage?" she said out loud trying to pin point the right word she was looking for, that wasn't it. She knew they'd be upset, but not that kind of upset. More of a worried about how it happened kind of an upset. She stopped when her little one gave her a really hard kick. He wasn't settling down any witch meant daddy was upset about something. It was like they ganged up on her at times and the kid wasn't even born yet! 'Sure take his side… What do I knew I'm just your mother' She thought as she entered into the lobby she took a set and stared out the window feeling to tired to walk and to awoke to sleep.

"Are you feeling all right Ms.?" A male voice asked her after about ten minuets of quit time. She looked over to see an older looking gentleman in a Dr.'s coat. She'd never seen him before 'Wonder if he's new' she thought as she stood up.

"Yes I am fine; my son here just doesn't want to stop kicking me making sleep impossible." She said patting her belly the Dr. moved in fort of her pacing a warm hand on her belly just as Jr. gave her one more of those kicks he was so good at. "I don't think I've seen you before Dr. are you new here or something?" She asked as the man wrote something down in his note book.

"No I work the night shift and don't come out of my whole." He point to a room marked Heads office "Unless I absolutely need to…What is your name?" It was easy to see he was the big cheese around here as he talked down to her like she was a bad little girl who need a time out.

"Botan Taster…What is your name Dr.?" She asked just to show the man she didn't like being talked down to. She got that enough for her lover as it were, she didn't need it form a snottily Dr. who thought he was better then her for gods know what reason.

"I am Dr. Genma Shultz chief medical officer of the night staff." He added as if the titled really meant something. His title however wasn't what Botan's mind was on, it was his first name. She knew that name very well and who better to be picking out pregnant women for reason unknown then a chief medical person? "Now I suggest you get yourself back to your room and try to rest Ms. Taster." With that her new top suspected walked away. She walked back to her room as quickly as she could. Opening the door she found Hiei glaring at her as if she'd been out drinking or something. Blowing him off she picked up the phone and placed a call to Aya.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked from the other end of the phone. She felt bad for waking him, but this couldn't what.

"Aya I think I just meant our baby stealer" She said softly she found Hiei's hand on her belly checking on his kodomo rather quickly after that.

"What? How do you knew and why are you working in the field that is my job!" A wide awoke voice snapped at her form the other end.

"It was an accident I ran into him in the hallway. He's a Dr. here Aya" She said feeling Hiei lick her belly. Using her free hand she ran it throw his hair.

"Ok…What makes you so sure he's the guy?" Aya asked in a more calm tone this time.

"Well I am not sure he is, but he's a good lead. He was really rude to me after all." She said hearing Hiei purr softly under her touch.

"Ok so he is a Dr. there and he's mean, still not seeing the connection here Botan?" He was getting a little irritated with her for waking him up.

"Did I forget to munchkin his name is Dr_. Genma _Shultz?" She asked softly tugging on Hiei's ear. With him purring the way he was it seemed to have calmed Jr. down.

"Now that's a reason… I'll get dressed and be right there to check it out." There was some rustling sounds "You stay away for the good Dr. you hear me?" He said in a demanding voice. She smiled softly sitting down on the bed behind her.

"Yeah I hear you…Oh have you found somewhere for me to you know?" She asked as Hiei slipped off the bed making his way to her. She found if they were alone together he couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Yes I found a cave not too far out. I am setting it up so it will be warm and safe for you to give birth in." He said in a muffled voice. They had counted the months to when she be giving birth and found it would be in the dead of winter. Meaning it was going to be butt cold outside.

"Ok sounds…terrible thanks though." She said as Hiei began to lick the side of her head. He'd never done it before and it was a little bit more then odd to her. "Good luck with the Dr. night Aya" He said good night too before hanging up. Hiei was still licking the side of her head as if he were a cat trying to clean another cat. 'What is he doing?' She thought as he continued to lick her head. It wasn't until he had made one side of head saliva covered did she realize he was trying to give her a bath. It was a very loving thing to do for a demon, but to her it was gross. Gently she pushed him back form her taking hold of his hand she lead him to the bathroom. "How about a real bath?" she said turning on the warm water. He didn't look none to thrilled with the idea as she add bubbles to the tub. Undressing Botan got into the warm water using her toes to turn off the sputa motioning him to join her.

Growling slightly he got in the tub and sat down. She washed his body as best she could before washing his spittle out of her hair. He moved forward careful not to lane on her belly he sniffed her neck. She took the opportunely to wash his backside knowing it would be awhile before he washed like this again. She felt his tong licking the side of her neck in an attempted to mate her again. Pushing him away she whispered "No I don't think so" He growled at her crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back, it almost looked like he was pouting. She smiled at him as she washed the dirt off his face she lean forward to lick his mark. A small mark witch was supped to make him listen better, did nothing at all. He fought with her just as much as he always had; only now when he fought with her he'd be a little more tolerant of her. The only thing that seemed to make him happy when he was mad was if she licked his mark. This time however he remained the same way not even purring a little. Sitting up she washed off his neck and sighed.

"Why should I let you mate me?" She asked point blank feeling sick and tired of the whole thing. "You fight with me constantly and sometimes your just plan corolla, so why hm tell me why" She crossed her arms over her chest feeling the baby kick 'Taking daddy side again are we?' She thought as the two of them stared each other down. It appeared daddy didn't think he had to explain himself to her, she should just know why he was the perfect mate. There was no admission of love, no I can do this for you, not even a just because out of him. He just glared at her waiting for her to fold under his glaze. Standing up she got out of the tub and pulled the pug. "Until you can tell me why I should pick you Hiei the answer is NO so don't even try." Grading a towel she left him there to think about it. She knew he wasn't use to her standing her ground like that, but really now what kind of women would she be if the man she choose to spend the rest of her life with wouldn't even say he liked her let alone loved her. 'Not a very happy one I'd say' she thought crawling into bed and closing her eyes.

It would be day light before she saw Hiei leave the bathroom to get dressed and leave. He didn't even kiss her like he use-ly did still pissed off about being turned down, well more like flat out refused. It must have been one hell of a kick to the man's ego and pride to be turn down that way. All man liked to act like women should just fall down at there feet and just be happy a male noticed them. When women didn't do just that they got all huffy as if their was something wrong with the women and not themselves. Sitting up Botan patted her belly "Why do I need a man anyways? I already got a baby hell I'm set for life." She said out loud getting dressed for the day she made her way to breakfast felling like for the first time in her life she was in charge and not even Hiei could scare her into backing down. She would feel grate all day as she walked around the grounds, but when night fell and her lover didn't return to her she'd feel the sting of abandonment. For the next six days all she could wonder was had she gone to far and lost her child the chase of getting to knew its father.

On the seven night as she lie wide awoke in bed she heard the window open. Sitting up slowly she saw he had come back to her. His eyes seem dimmer then ever before as he walked a crossed the room to stand in fort of her. It was uneasy at first as they both hesitated to nozzle thee other one. Each touch came at a crawling pace as neither one was sure how thee other one felt. Somehow they managed to get wrapped around each other kissing softly she hear him whisper in her mind 'I'll always be there to watch over you and our son' Smiling and slightly crying she pulled him as close as her big belly would let her. It was his reason why she should pick him. No it wasn't an I love you pray say, but form Hiei promising to watch over you was saying 'I love you'. She felt him lick her neck hesitantly at first, but when she didn't push him away he became braver licking and nipping the spot he had want to bite for months now. She did even nudge him; her only response was to lick his mark once or twice. He bite down finely for filling his wants making her bit him to keep form screaming. It was done she was now his and he was still hers. Meaning they were a family who would gain one more person in 4 more months.

"Hiei-san" She whispered softly ageist his neck as he lapped at her new mark. "What should we name our son?"


	10. my baby

A/n: We're getting there

Chapter 10 month 8

It was late as Botan pushed Hiei aside to get up to pee. She looked like a giant ping pong ball as she walked across the room. Her mate snorted in his sleep, but other wise didn't move. Agreeing to be his mate was the best thing she could have done for there child. Hiei had become more caring for her and at times she felt he was softer, like being his mate had some how taken the edge off. Life after that had gotten easier, she didn't feel pushed around or preserved by him nor anyone else for that matter. It had turned out to be the most quit 3 months of her life. The only things that mixed it up a little were a letter for the team. Witch was mostly filled with excitement to see the new baby and Aya saying that Dr. Shultz had a wife who couldn't have children, but some how she was always seen holding a baby. Making it very clear what was happening to the babies being stolen. Aya also said in the woods behind there house was a fenced in area. When he looked in he saw it was a graveyard. Meaning the babies were not making it after being rip form the mother's bellies. There was no way to proved this without catching the good Dr. in the acted.

She was about to get back into bed when someone knocked on the door. Hiei sat up so fast you'd think his head would spin. Sighing she called a quick 'coming' to the door Hiei smirked at her as he slipped out of bed and pulled on his cloths before hiding in the shadows. She walked over to the door opening it wide so Hiei could see who was there. An older woman dressed in a nursing outfit stood there holding a baby. She looked a bit lost as she cradled the child to her. "You wouldn't happen to have a roommate named Stevens would you?" the woman asked making it clear she was new and she was lost. Botan step out of her room shutting the door behind her to keep unwanted visitors out.

"No but I knew were she is" Botan pointed down the hall and began to give the nurse directions to Stevens room. The poor woman looked so unsure of herself, Botan decide to show her the way. As they walked down the hall she noticed the baby in the nurse arms seemed awfully stiff and really quit. Her mind was sending her warring singles as they passed by Dr. Shultz in the hall. Something was going down, but what she didn't know. Hiei asked her if everything was alright, but she didn't get to answer him as something jaded her in the arm making her very sleepy. She snuck down in a chair that was placed behind her blacking out. When she came to she found her self in the back of a van on a starchier. Trying to move she found she had been tried down and the good Dr. was now staring down at her. 'HIEI HELP ME!' she thought as the man picked up a knife and held it over her belly.

"What are you doing?" She cried out trying to get lose to protect her unborn child. The man reached a hand up to his face and then proceeded to peel it of reviling himself to be some type of demon. He glared at her with beadily black eyes hissing.

"I'm taking that baby out of you and giving it to a more desiring woman." He ripped open her night shirt putting the cold steal to her skin. There was a thud on the roof casing the demon to look up a second. "Mukia my love drive faster." He called to the driver as he cut into her skin. She screamed out in pain and worry as he place his hand on her belly to keep it steadily. Suddenly a sword came down throw the roof of the van cutting out a half cycle. When the roof was ripped away the Dr. stopped cutting grading hold of a weapon he had hidden away.

Hiei came throw the whole with sword in hand he growled at the Dr. getting readily to kill the man. It was going to be a tie battle being as she was taking up a large part of the room there was. She saw Hiei put his sword away while the Dr. hovered over her belly short sword in hand. "Come any closer and I'll kill the child" That was probably a big mistake. Hiei moved so fast no one could have seen it coming and he used so much force he put the Dr. throw the side of the van. She couldn't see what was happing after that because both men fell out of the car. She felt the van slowing down to pull over as the voice of the so called nurse called back to her husband and got no reply. Botan couldn't see behind her very well, but she gathered there was a wall there.

"Genma Are y…" There was nothing else just silence the back doors open. Making her uneasy as someone got in the van. She sighed in relief as Hiei removed the restates on her. He carried her back to Lady May's quickly find someone to help them. He didn't leave her side once the whole night as people ran around to stick her up and check on the baby. It was around 2 am when they got the good new there son hadn't been touched. She on the other hand need 45 sticks thanks to dr. demon face. It was over the mission had been competed, there son was safe and she would give birth to him soon. All that was left her them to do now was move into the cave Aya had set up for them, so she could give birth.

Hiei ran a hand over her belly whimpering softly as his finger meant her sticks. She took his hand pulling him up to her face. She whispered softly in his ear "I love you" Before kissing him goodnight.


	11. the family is whole

A/N: This is the last chapter…I am low on ideas so Botan past might not get update for a while…. Sorry its short

Chapter 11

It had been a long hard day for Botan and her newly born son Uryuu Jaganshi. She had went in to libber around 2am, it was 6pm when Aya finely pulled little Uryuu form her. As feared her son came out all green and covered in eyes. Needless to say he looked just like his father. He even had little tuffs of black hair sticking out the way it would if Hiei was in his demon forum. The only thing on him that remotely looked like her was his ears. Everything else right down to that permit glare on Hiei face Uryuu had too. Now as she held her green skinned glaring son Aya lead Hiei into the small room in the way back of the cave. It was decided early on Hiei should what in the next room during there son birth. Mostly because both Botan and Aya knew he would have a big problem with Aya looking up her skirt so to speak. Not wanting to have to deal with that Aya build a wall in the cave to keep Hiei's prying eyes out as best as one can any ways. It had worked and the birth went as smooth as one can go.

Hiei made his way to the bed to peek at his son. He had the curiosity of a child see a baby for the first time as he looked of his newly born kodomo. Little Uryuu yawned as his father lend over the bed to get a good look at him. They stared at one another as if both were trying to finger the other one out. It was quit cute in its own way. Botan smiled kissing her sons forehead and then her mates. She whispered softly for him to sit on the bed as he sat down she placed little Uryuu in his arms. Purring loudly Hiei held his son close to his chest, Botan watch in aw as Uryuu changed forums. Becoming paler and smoother his eyes disappeared into his skin making him look human and his little tufted out hair moved together to become one. He blinded his little red eyes once before closing them to fall fast asleep in his father's arms. No words need to be spoken between the two new parents. As they lay together watching her new born child sleep for the first time in his new life.

In two day's they would say there good-bye's to Aya and board a bus back to there home town. Where there friends and teammates awaited there return. They had wrote letting Botan know they had set up a curd for her son in her bed room and as gifts gotten her all she would need to start off her new life as a mother. They also sent something for Hiei to use when he was caring the baby. It was one of those baby slings to hold Uryuu to his chest safely as he ran across the tree tops. Botan thought it was a grate idea; Hiei looked at it like it was a trachea chamber of doom. Once she explained what it was and how it would make her feel less afeard he agreed to use it, but he said _'I don't have to like it.'_ She smiled at the memory her life had changed in shock a short amount of time. She now had a man in her life, who loved her in his own strange way. He was the same man she had been scared of for years and yet now she had no fear of him what so ever. She too found that she loved him in her own strange way. Then of cause there was there new son making them new parents and putting a whole now out look on both there life's. Each new day would bring a new advancer in there lives and each new night would bring them into each others arms. Not just as lovers, but as a family learning to live there new life's together. What it would bring only time would tell, but Botan knew what ever it was she would never be happier then was now laying together with her two little men.

The end


End file.
